


Daydream

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [70]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, dub-con due to enchantment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alined knew it wasn't real. But that didn't stop him wishing that it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble Prompt: Illusions

Alined smirked in pleasure as he looked down at the writhing body beneath him. His lover was pressing back, whining and wriggling in desperation to get the king to move. But Alined knew he wouldn’t do anything about it; he would wait until Alined was ready because anything else might not cause the king pleasure and there was no way Arthur would risk that.

It had never been the plan for the enchantment to work this way. But seeing him, knowing what he could make Arthur do, had been too much to resist.

Alined gave in, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders and driving him back hard and fast. He knew he hadn’t prepared Arthur enough to be taken like this, not first thing in the morning. By the end of the day, it wouldn’t matter. He would have taken his golden prize so many times that Arthur would be ready and waiting for him.

But for now, soft pained grunts fell from Arthur’s lips and it was just enough to make Alined harder. He knew his pleasures weren’t those of a normal man; he took delight in hearing Arthur cry out, knowing he had ultimate power over his toy. It didn’t matter if he made Arthur scream, the man would still come crawling back for more because until the spell was broken, the only thing that filled Arthur’s mind was what he could do in order to make his love happy.

Alined knew he could tell Arthur to let his entire army force themselves on him and Arthur would simply lay back and spread his legs.

The image in Alined’s mind caused him to spill with a roar and he finally pulled out, flopping onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes in order to block out the early morning sun. He knew what was coming and wasn’t the slightest bit surprised when Arthur also rolled over and began licking him clean, rubbing against him like a cat. Alined reached down and found his fingers threading gently through Arthur’s hair. He wasn’t a cruel man no matter how he liked his pleasure. He was taking care of Arthur here, knowing it was needed in order to keep his golden prince just that; beautiful. Arthur was so focused on him that he would forget to eat unless Alined pressed the food to his lips.

Plus seeing Arthur suck the food off his fingers always put Alined in mind for something else and it nearly always occurred straight after lunch now. He had been forced to make sure he spent at least an hour away from Arthur a day to attend to matters of state. Arthur was so attentive to him that Alined didn’t think he had been properly soft since he had first got Arthur to the castle.

After hiding the prince’s clothes, he had bathed him and calmly told him he didn’t need to think about Camelot anymore; this was his home and Alined was going to take care of him. A frown had flickered momentarily across Arthur’s face and Alined had feared Arthur’s duty would overcome the spell.

Thankfully, it held.

The door bursting out broke Alined out of his daydream about how good it had felt to press into Arthur that first time. He sat up quickly, his movement accidentally causing Arthur to slip from the bed and land in a heap on the floor. There was someone framed in the doorway, brimming with enough power that Alined felt the hairs on the back of his arms stand up. He didn’t have the magic himself, he relied on others.

It made him feel exposed to know he could be helpless here.

“Arthur, protect me,” he murmured, causing his toy to jump up and charge at the figure with a cry. Pain and weapons wouldn’t have stopped Arthur, the magic was too strong. But what Alined wasn’t expecting was for this sorcerer to hold out a hand, gently stopping Arthur in his tracks. At the same time, a great weight pressed down on the king, holding him still. There was nothing gentle about this and Alined gasped.

There was nothing he could do as the sorcerer walked forward, cupping Arthur’s face in his hands and kissing him gently. Arthur couldn’t move away but Alined was sure he saw the man shiver. Then, suddenly, Arthur could move and he was deepening the kiss, pulling the sorcerer close and snaking his arms around him.

It seemed to last for an eternity before Arthur suddenly gasped and sagged forward.

“Merlin?”

“I’m here,” the sorcerer – Merlin – muttered, supporting his prince as they both turned to face Alined. The king looked away, wondering if Arthur would remember. The pain radiating through him – and the fact they were both naked – would soon help him fill in the blanks if nothing else.

“You!” Arthur gasped, seeming to notice for the first time he wasn’t wearing clothes. He made to look around for some, but his sorcerer got there first. With a wave of his hand, Merlin had Arthur dressed in the finest clothes fit for a prince again and Alined felt his treacherous body stir with interest at how it had felt peeling them off him. The sorcerer noticed again though, for the pressure increased.

“Your illusion has been shattered, Alined,” he said coldly, his fingers threading through Arthur’s and gripping onto the prince. It was as if he feared Arthur would vanish if he should let go. “This is the reality, and it’s time to face it. Arthur is not yours, nor will he ever be. He will not be your puppet against Camelot.”

He turned and murmured something in Arthur’s ear. The prince nodded and they both moved towards the door. Arthur suddenly pulled away, approached the bed and punched Alined as hard as he could.

“You’re lousy in bed anyway,” he muttered vehemently before turning away.

Alined knew he had lost. But it had been so worth it.


End file.
